Chip Ponere
Chip Ponere is a very extreme radical kind of guy. Making a living as a surprisingly lucky professional gambler, he lives life on the edge. His one concern in life is making the very act of living as interesting and varied as possible. The fun is in the chaos and the chance of failure for him. Powers Chip uses his epithet to fulfill his personal philosophy, by "compounding" the aspects of things into more extreme forms. With this, he can cause any element of something to be intensely increased or decreased, although if he messes up he can find the opposite of what he wants coming true. He also uses his epithet to compress normal situations into more interesting ones, turning all 10s rolled into "compound coins" that he can spend to make things more interesting, like casting wild magic, granting advantage, and boosting rolls. He can also boost rolls by going "all in" and flipping a coin on an ally's roll. If they guess the flip correctly, their roll becomes a critical success, but if they guess incorrectly it becomes a critical failure. Chip can also use his epithet to embody chaos, able to create wild magic effects and even roll any random table effect he's seen before. He also wields a special "roulette gun" that fires a different bullet each time! Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 7 - Episode 13 Chip started out as an announcer for this episode, ignorant to the pain he would endure. Since the match was about gambling and slot machines, it only made sense right? However, he wasn't expecting Ryla to summon Matpat, turning the match into a PvE where the two teams joined forces to fight the menace. Unfortunately, Chip was forcibly put on Matpat's team, and shortly afterwards Matpat was vanquished. This meant it was a 1v6, with Chip on the short end of the stick. As such, he got completely dumpstered by the whole team. He was thrown into Big Kong's pit and crushed by a Rock Lobster. He still has nightmares of this match. - Episode 20 - Episode 30 Entering as another PvP contestant, Chip instantly became friends with local middle school shitter Weylan Motif. The two nearly died by catapulting themselves into a massive chasm that separated the two halves of the special arena. Chip was generally effective, but the match was soon derailed by the appearance of Nagito Komaeda. Chip formed an immediate hatred for this intergalactic criminal, seeing him as a complete bastardization of the concept of luck. He didn't roll the dice and live with the consequences, he simply was lucky beyond all odds as his skill. It was a violation of Chip's core principals. Chip was unable to escape the arena before poison gas began to fill the arena. Mr. Munch sent one of his massive minions after Chip while he hid within a massive bubble, rolling around before eventually escaping through a secret hatch. - Episode 37 - Episode 44 - Episode 45 Chip appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Seda by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Initially he hanged back, absorbing multiple wisps to boost his damage like crazy. As he was created on the second turn in a match with a massive action density, along with using his recently gained proficiency upgrades of gaining compound coins on crits and crit fails, he was able to emass a ludicrous amount of compound coins. Later, a Gacha Gilux was summoned who caused 11 to turn into two compound coins for Chip, and caused anyone standing next to Gilux to get the same effects on 10s and 12 as well as generating the normal compound coin amount on rolling 9s. This began to ramp out of control, has he could spend compound coins to reduce the enemy's rolls to 11, causing him to regain the coins back. Since these didn't require rolls either, he and much of his team were nearly invincible. He was able to bullshit surviving around five or six attacks in one round while at 1 stamina, and also dealing massive totals of damage due to the wisps attached to him. It eventually got to the point that the coins and spiritual energy began to overload him, slowly turning him into Dark Chip, the shadow of Nagito Komaeda. To stop Gacha Chip before he gained sentience and destroyed the match, Seda used electricity to put him out of his misery. - Episode 50 Trivia * WIP Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters